Scars That Don't Heal
by Formaltaliti
Summary: Noctis, a white mage of the Callum bloodline endures daily abuse from his father ever since his mother died. He struggles with his mental health, all while fighting an arranged marriage by his abusive father and discovering an affection towards his shield that will burn him in many ways. Slowburn GladxNoct - Warnings for the depiction of abuse
1. Chapter 1

Noctis sighs as defeat washes over him. He gazes down at the dark hardwood floors, and a scowl forms as the seconds of soon-to-be clockwork routine dwindle down. Light bursts of air cause him to shiver out of impulse. Despite his uncomfortable chattering and paranoia, he turns his attention to his right palm, where an ancient crystal pulses a pure white color. With a quick close of his eyes and a sigh, he squeezes the crystal tight, causing the room's darkness to envelop him once again. White marks slither across his knuckles and his breathing hitches to shallow wheezes. The clock strikes 7 in the morning, and the terrifying reality brings Noctis breathless.

"Damnit, dad..." his voice trails off to a croak.

The low breeze seeping inside the home seems to halt from Noctis' words alone. He forces his eyes to close and brings his head down to his knees, curled and terrified, helpless thoughts loom over him in the few moments of silence that linger, for Noctis knows the quiet won't last forever. The silence was always temporary.

The entrance to his home barges open with a thunderous roar, causing Noctis to stagger back. He winces and tightens his grip on the artifact. The pulsing from the crystal ceases as its magic seeps inside him, in response, his body becomes weightless but, whether from his anxiety or the magic, Noctis remains uncertain.

_Please don't find me_. He pleads with himself.

Chills run along his spine, and his body becomes translucent as he grips tighter. Noctis closes his eyes tighter. His breathing halts.

"Noctis, come out here, now!" his father, Regis, commands.

His threatening voice echoes like a yell into a cave along the long-winded hallways. Noctis stifles a gasp his free hand while maintaining his fetal position. Countless curses and yelling continue, and Noctis winces each time his name is called. Footsteps stammer towards and away from the room Noctis hides in.

"Damnit! Where are you!?" His father's voice draws closer.

Noctis clenches his free hand to a close as his father hurls insults. He wipes his knuckles against his forehead, brushing the sweat aside, trying his damndest to subdue the panic. An arctic breeze cascades throughout the home and traces of his father's magical essence dwindle through the cold air. Unsettled by the magic, he gasps and grips the crystal like a vice. His hand sweats fiercely and turns bright red; the searing droplets cascade to the floor. Noctis hand burns like a flame was kindled directly under it.

_Don't find me, don't find me.._ He pleads in thought once again.

Noctis nearly hyperventilates as the footsteps come toward him again for what seemed like the hundredth time to him.

"Boy, I know you're in here..." Regis' voice trails off, "I can hear your breathing."

Light spills into the room as a creak echoes from the door frame. Though concealed, Noctis struggles not to tremble. Shadows of scuffed shoes flicker from the hallway as Regis steps to enter the tight room. The creaks send shivers down Noctis' spine, yet he forces his breathing to a halt. Regis closes in, and Noctis' eyes well preemptively from the pain to come.

Regis reaches out towards the wall his son leans on, but Noctis tiptoes a few steps away. Creaks come from under Noctis feet. He curses under his breath as his father turns towards the sounds. Regis' face turns bright red, his brows furrow with a scowl that makes Noctis' body go numb.

"What are you playing at?" Regis asks.

Noctis rolls his eyes. Fed up, he hurls the crystal towards his father violently however, Regis catches the artifact between his fingers and throws a sidelong glance at his son as his form reveals itself in transparent wisps.

"P-protect," Noctis stammers the chant with his hands in front of him. A circular barrier akin to white marble circles and glows in front of him at his command. He glances towards his father with a glare that could kill, but, with a snap of Regis' fingers, Noctis finds himself in dismay as the barrier dissipates. Numbness spreads from his hands to his toes, and, out of confusion and despair, he furrows his brows.

"Oh…" Noctis whispers. He sighs, realization hitting him, then mumbles, "Dispel, really...? Get it over with, damnit."

"You're a disgrace!" his father yells.

Regis plants a single blow against Noctis face, but he doesn't grimace from the pain. Blood droplets spread like ink to the floor below him, he goes limp, letting his father shove him around and punch at random body parts like a used doll. He stares absentmindedly out the window, waiting for his father to stop.

_He's not wrong,_ Noctis thinks while gazing at the snow. The pure white color almost feels like a taunt compared to the blotched blood and dark wooden floors. He wants to melt away like the snow would, as he wouldn't have to endure the pain. _It would be nice…_ He thinks.

Noctis turns his attention away from the scenery and sighs as he resigns to the endless abuse. He recalls again why the endless abuse takes place.

As a Callum, his bloodline set him to inherit a royal title and ancient magic. Regis only saw him as a useless pawn, however. He wanted another son because of how much an abomination he saw Noctis as. Ever since his parents discovered Noctis' natural affinity to be healing and dispelling curses, Regis swore Noctis be useless until the day he'd die.

HIs father tried for years to conceive, but only to end in miscarriages and a daughter, useless to Regis' plans, who ran away at a young age. Regis, now infertile and desperate, decided on a new plan.

An arranged marriage for Noctis with Lunafreya, a mage who became attuned to black magic. If Noctis couldn't lead a kingdom through power, he'd have to marry someone who he could protect with his holy magic. Regis was reluctant towards the thought ever since Noctis' mother died. Noctis always paid silent respect to his mother, thankful for the sacrifices she made to keep his father in check.

Bruises form on Noctis' forehead and back. His father withdraws from the onslaught of punches and huffs wildly as he stands up.

"You better cover that one on your face up before school." Regis huffs as he turns towards the door to leave, "otherwise you won't breathe to see tomorrow, boy."

Noctis sighs as his father slams the door behind him. He knew covering up the bruises with makeup would take several minutes.

_Why_? He asks himself, wondering how much longer he'd have to deal with this. _Ever since mom died, you've gone mental_. Noctis bites his lip as his eyes shift around the room, half expecting his father to burst through the door again. He shivers the traumatic experience tugs at his anxiety like an arrow to a bowstring.

Standing up, he winces in pain and staggers around before exiting his failed hideaway. He trudges to his room as tears cascade to the floor. Uneasy soft whimpers escape him as he reminds himself he'll be safe at school soon. He takes a few more turns down through the castle's long hallways before reaching his bedroom.

His room appears monochrome compared to the vibrant castle hallways, and only contains the essentials: His bed, a small circular desk, and a small makeup station with a cracked mirror. Noctis sighs and sits down in the chair he's become all too familiar with.

"You better cover that one on your face up before school," he says, mocking Regis' gruff tone.

Noctis cups his mouth and drums his other hand on the desk as he stares ahead, remembering his father will never change. He clicks his tongue as he leans back in his chair, weighing the options. He slams his hand that cupped his face on the station in front of him and groans. He pulls himself upright and fiddles in the nearby cup of supplies for a blending brush along with some foundation.

Exasperated sighs escape him, and the brush collides with his face, merely clockwork routine to the teen. Dull pain strikes him with each stroke, but the bruises remind him, if unconcealed, he could be on another dimension of pain. With regards to his safety, he carries on with an occasional wince.

"Fuck," he whispers.

A bruise near his eye flares with a pain that forces them to a close.

"Almost done," he reassures himself.

He applies the remaining foundation and, without care, tosses the brush into a cup of cosmetic supplies. He whispers several foreign chants to himself, and the foundation shimmers into light blue particles. Though the pain lingers, the bruises appear gone, and not a trace of foundation in sight, like nothing ever happened. With his work finished, Noctis turns towards the door to leave.

Chills creep down Noctis' spine as he navigates the long-winded hallways. Though he knew the layout, another onslaught of attacks from his father haunted him with each step he took, yet he could easily dismiss the fear. His father, though cynical, wouldn't want him late for school. Noctis smiles as he steps outside. The cool winter air presses deep into his skin.

Noctis stares blankly ahead as he walks forward and plans his day at school, oblivious to his surroundings. Lunch with Prompto, letting Luna copy his math homework, and falling asleep during history were the best things he could ask for.

"Mfh.. hey!" Noctis snaps out of his daydreaming to see his shield, Galio, pushing Noctis off of him.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Glads..." Noctis avoids eye contact. Gladio glances down at him with a concerned look.

Fuck. Noctis thinks in a panic. Smooth move.

"You doing ok today, kid?" He runs his arm to Noctis' shoulder and looks into his eyes. "You seem hella distracted for a prince with no duties."

"Just planning my day at school," Noctis mumbles. He isn't entirely untruthful.

Noctis glances up to Gladio's honey eyes. Halting his breath, he fixes his gaze away from Gladio. He winces as a gale swipes his face. Gladio furrows his brows and puts a hand to Noctis' shoulder. He traces his hand up against his cheek with a gentleness that leaves Noctis breathless. Noctis tugs back, but Gladio holds him steady with his free hand on Noctis' shoulder.

"Stop," Gladio commands as he tightens his grip on Noctis' shoulder. Noctis grimaces from the sting caused by Gladio's touch. "What the fuck happened to you?" an awkward silence encompasses them.

Noctis stands in place, his gaze unmoving from the street and shallow breaths uneven. It would be the ultimate release to tell Gladio everything. He sighs, discontent strikes him once again. His father would drag him to a dungeon for months and cover up the truth if he so much as whispered what happened behind closed doors.

"This is gonna sound super silly." A fake smile tugs across Noctis' face with a low giggle. "Gladio, you know I'm a klutz. I fell straight down after i got out of bed this morning. Thankfully I had enough time to cover it up."

Gladio tilts his head, confused. "Noct... I doubt that would cause a little breeze to hurt y..."

"Straight into my doorknob!" Noctis blurts, barely stammering an excuse out with a nervous laugh.

Gladio glances at Noctis in dismay, and Noctis could only hope he'd fall for his bluff. His shield analyzes him a few moments after he drops his smile.

"Oookay then." He turns away from Noctis and heads towards the regalia. "I hope you don't butcher yourself at school with that graceful start to your morning, prince."

Gladio turns to smirk at Noctis as he walks towards the car. Noctis smiles back at him and climbs inside with a soundless exhale. Gladio turns his head toward him with a sidelong glance, furrows his brows, and purses his lips as he fidgets the silver keys into the ignition.

God knows what's on his mind. Noctis thinks. Hopefully, I convinced him nothing's up.

The car crescendos from a low purr to a roar as Gladio backs out of the castle grounds and drives him to school. Noctis leans his head against the car's window and closes his eyes. The gentle pulses and rumbles across the roads lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Noct, wake u-," Gladio says with a push on Noctis' shoulder.

"Nmmmph." Noctis slaps his hand away and curls a little tighter in the space he fell asleep in. "Can I just skip today?"

Noctis' eyes flutter open from the half-assed attempt at sleeping for twenty minutes. God's know his father's abusive habits keep him on a knife's edge with sleep. The anticipation grips him like a vice.

"No, your majesty," Gladio quips with a pointed look. He rolls his eyes at how childish Noctis acts for his age. "And... If you ask me again tomorrow I'll pick you up an hour late."

Noctis sighs. Low sounds of the car humming fill the void. He straightens his back against the seat and turns to match Gladio's glance towards him. Noctis pouts at Gladio and his shield returns with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Get going and I'll come pick you up an hour early, ok?" Gladio's words were like giving a child candy to Noctis. His face goes from somber to a content grin.

"Just don't send me home early, okay?"

"Sure thing.." Gladio's voice trails off with a quizzical look.

"Great, see you later Glads!"

Noctis exits the car, then turns around to close the door. With a quick smile to Gladio and a wave of his hand, he shuts the door and turns to leave, ready for his boring mundane tasks. He grumbles, wondering why a prince had to complete normal classes.

Gladio glances back at him, not buying his story for a moment. He closes his eyes as he chants inaudibly, then points his fingers towards Noctis. A translucent magical ring materializes above the young man.

"Who the hell is hurting you, and why are you lying about it?" He asks himself. "Regardless, I'm sure Regis would love to know about this..."


	2. Observation

Noctis glances behind him as he walks toward the school building, ignoring Prompto's excessive chatter about Cindy and failing grades. Uneasy breaths escape him as he scans the area, expecting his father to be looming behind him like a shadow. Fortunately for Noctis, nothing is out of the ordinary. Students loiter around the packed parking lot and nearby benches, exchanging information and gossiping about how the day will go. Scents of freshly mowed grass contrast sharply with the empty smells of home, what would be repulsive to the other students is a breath of fresh air to Noctis.

Despite this, he continues forward in a half paranoid trance glancing around. Prompto furrows his brows and puts his hand on Noctis' shoulder, shaking him a bit, but Noctis holds his gaze instinctively behind him, stuck in his own personal hell.

"Noct," Prompto says firmly. He places his other hand on Noctis, forcing him to a halt. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"Sorry, just thinking about exams and shit, Prompt." Noctis keeps his tone flat and flashes a smile only he could fake. Prompto tightens his grip harder and stares at him, unamused.

"Those aren't until next week." Prompto rolls his eyes. "What's on your mind, seriously?"

Noctis grumbles countless 'nothing' replies as Prompto continues to pry at Noctis, questioning him relentlessly. Moments later, the conversation dissuades to silence, and the two begin to walk to their first class: Geometry. Prompto releases his vice-like grasp to open the school's glass door and motions Noctis inside.

White tiles cascade endlessly along the hallways, adding to the smooth white stone walls of the school's building. Noctis autopilots directly from the door to a flight of stairs in front of him. He sighs, both relieved and frustrated over his mundane tasks. After climbing two flights of stairs they exit out onto the third floor and pace to their lockers a few steps away. He reaches for the lock. Muscle memory takes over, the usual combination whirls around and, with a quick tug of the lock, he reaches inside to retrieve his books for the first few classes.

"White magic is so useless," Noctis whispers. He turns his attention to the nearby side mirror and stares at his reflection, recounting his father's comments. Holy magic and healing, the two affinities Noctis can muster, pale in comparison to the wicked arcane arts his father mastered as a black mage. His daily ritual of putting his self-worth underground tugs at him relentlessly.

_Why can't I just heal these worthless thoughts away...?_ This magic's no good. He ponders, grabbing a few school supplies and gnawing on his lip. _He's right_.

Melancholy thoughts continue their familiar onslaught as he stares blankly into his reflection. The war between his thoughts prove to be pointless, Noctis concludes Regis is correct as always.

"Noct, bro?" Prompto says, waving his hand in front of Noctis. "We're gonna be late."

"Ah shit, s-sorry," Noctis stammers, thankful his depressive thoughts are broken.

With a slam to their lockers, the two begin their walk down the hallway. Only the sounds of their echoing footsteps are audible as they trudge their way towards their first class. Prompto smiles and slaps Noctis shoulder playfully, throwing Noctis off balance for a moment.

"I'm not sure what's got ya down today, but cheer up, man!" Prompto says.

"Fine, fine." Noctis' tone brightens as he struggles not to roll his eyes. Instead, he forces another smile every one's oblivious to. His emotions being in check usually wasn't an issue. Thankfully, he had Prompto to trial his emotions after the horrifying start in the morning. Prompto and Noctis come to a stop as they reach the classroom at the end of the hallway.

"Hopefully Mr. Izunia won't torture us too hard today," Prompto mumbles.

He opens the door to the classroom and Noctis follows suit, trying his best to remain collected.

Gladio sits in the Regalia with one hand on the wheel, and another in his lap as he observes Noctis through the spell he conjured. The floating orb digitizes in and out as wispy cyan rays peak out like an eclipse. Sighing, Gladio sinks further into his chair, placing his hands behind his head. Determination flares through him like a hawk to its prey as he gazes into the orb, observing Noctis.

"All right, class," a teacher's voice reverberates through the orb, monotonous and dry. Gladio lets out a groan. "Today we will cover algebraic equations. Who can recite the Pythagorean Theorem for me?"

Gladio grumbles and brushes his fingers through his hair as he stares absentmindedly into the orb. The teacher calls attendance and writes on the board in what looks like a foreign language to the shield. Gladio wonders how Noctis stays awake during the day.

The classroom lecture begins, and, not even five minutes in, a wave of drowsiness washes over Gladio as the lifeless tone and subject matter echo through the Regalia. He attempts to pry his eyes open, but mumbles a defeated sigh as his eyes flutter to a close.

Just a few minutes won't hurt. He reassures himself.

His breathing slows to a crawl, and the orb gradually becomes more translucent as he drifts into a light slumber.

Noctis drums his fingers across the table while writing occasional notes for different equations. He turns his head towards Prompto and notices him shifting his attention from the teacher to his phone hidden under the desk. Every time the teacher turns towards the board Prompto goes back to typing away. Noctis smirks and reaches for a sticky note in his bag.

_Look, I get you know nothing about math, but if you subtract Cindy you might pass... y'know?_ He writes the message and slides it over to Prompto, trying his best not to chuckle.

Prompto turns his attention to his note. After scanning it, his smile drops and he glares at Noctis. Noctis stifles a low giggle with his hand, just the reaction Noctis was hoping for, like ice to water. Prompto takes a moment to write a note back to Noctis, his eyes still glued to Noctis like daggers. Prompto passes the note over, and Noctis reads it with a grin. _I don't see you passing with flying colors. Jealous much?_

"Mr. Callum," the instructor says darkly. All eyes in the classroom shift toward Noctis.

"Yes, Mr. Izunia?" Noctis replies, glancing around nervously at the student's stares.

"Would you care to explain to the class what's more important than the lecture?" The teacher paces towards Noctis and Prompto's shared desk. "Or, better yet, allow me."

Noctis' eyes go wide with panic, his gaze darts between the note and the teacher approaching him. The teacher extends his hand towards Noctis. "The note, please," Mr. Izunia demands.

Noctis rolls his eyes.

"What note?" he asks.

The teacher rolls his eyes. "Don't play dumb, boy. The one crumpled in your hand. Hand it over, now."

Noctis reluctantly passes the note off. As his teacher accepts it, he bows his head down and closes his eyes.

"Siri-vi, rewrite," he mouths.

Sweat drips from his forehead. The class holds their unmoving leers on Noctis like statues. Numbness drifts across his body. Short, uneasy, breaths escape him, and the world tilts back and forth. Sighing, Noctis buries his hands into his head, hoping his spell changed the messages around to something meaningless. All is silent, except for the uncrinkling of paper.

"Now let's see what you had to say that was so important." His teacher pulls the note in front of him and reads it aloud. "Mr. Izunia is so dreamy, don't you th..."

Prickly heat rushes to Noctis face. The class breaks out into mumbled chatter. He cringes as all eyes turn from other students back to him like a pendulum. Their stares hunt Noctis like a dagger to its prey. He clenches a fist in both hands. His face only continued to turn redder and redder as his eyes dark around in a panic. The laugher and low chatter dragged on, despite the teacher's attempts to deter everyone back to silence, and Noctis sits there, frozen in place, taking everything in.

_You're a disgrace_, his father's voice snarks in his head on repeat.

"I didn't know Noctis swung that way," a short red-haired boy says from behind him.

"Oh my god, a teacher of all people?" a blonde-haired girl says through her laughter.

Noctis sinks further into his chair, wishing the seat was akin to quicksand.

Sounds of the school bell dismissing the class cause Gladio to bolt back awake. He shakes his head and focuses his attention on regenerating his spell, waiting for the orb to become visible again. With a roll of his eyes, he forces his gaze away from the magic seeping into the orb and stares towards the floorboard, wondering about possible issues. School bullies, self-harm, or was the kid truly just an outstanding klutz?

Gladio steeples his fingers together and frowns. _That kid has enough on his plate_, he thinks, recalling Regis' mental breakdown after Noctis' mother passed away. It filled both the King and Prince with grief. Not to mention his father's frantic search for an arrangement to power. Gladio swore he never saw Regis more anxious.

Similar anxiety grips him, for a physical altercation means Gladio has a sworn duty to step in. Trying his damnedest to not fall asleep again, he watches Noctis closely from class to class, but the boring lectures and silent desk work bring nothing of interest for him to discover. His observations felt meaningless.

Finally, the bell rings for lunch.

"Fuck, give me a break," Gladio says. He sighs, puffing his cheeks out and planting his hands on his face, his lack of progress bringing nothing but frustration.

He watches Noctis run across the hallway into a nearby restroom. Giving Noctis some privacy, Gladio turns away from the image and waits for Noctis to leave.

Unfortunately, that time never comes. Noctis wonders over to a nearby sink, gazing blankly into a mirror. His eyes radiate with a blue aura as he grips the sink tight. His body trembles. Teardrops plink against the porcelain surface like raindrops on a glass surface. The droplets pick up in tempo and cascade down Noctis' face with an occasional hic.

A creak seeps into the room, and Noctis releases his vice-like grip from the sink. He wipes his hands across his eyes and turns away from the approaching student as he hurries towards a nearby stall.

"Noct?" says a blonde boy from behind him with concern.

"H-hey... Prompto," Noctis stammers. The thought of turning around to face his friend felt as if it promised nothing but more shame.

"Are you okay, man?" Prompto walks closer to Noctis, extending a comforting arm out. "I was wondering why you weren't at lunch already. You seemed down."

Noctis extends a hand behind him and waves it frantically as he dries his eyes with his other arm. "Yeah, I'm fine, dude... don't worry."

Prompto bites his lip. He tosses Noctis a sidelong glance. "You don't look okay... Is this all because of your botched magic trick? It's not a big deal."

Prompto ignores Noctis' gesture to stay back and puts an arm on his shoulder to comfort him. He smiles and says, "Although... I could see you being into him."

Noctis turns to glare at Prompto, his puffy eyes glued to him.

"As if," Noctis hisses in reply.

"C'mon then, let's get some grub." Prompto smiles and reaches around to grab Noctis' shoulder.

"I don't want to leave looking like this, Prompt. I'll be out in a few minutes." Noctis unhinges himself from Prompto and gives him a light shove.

"Fine... I'll save a seat next to Mr. Dreamy. too." Prompto snickers as he turns to leave.

A creak echoes across the restroom signaling Prompto's departure. Noctis walks towards the door with a sigh, clasping his hands on top of the door.

"Silence," Noctis sighs.

Teal mist spreads from Noctis' fingertips across the door, seeping slowly, encasing the brown frame completely. Sounds of buzzing come from the doorway - the magical mist radiates to a blinding white light.

Noctis' voice becomes mute through the scan spell. Gladio gasps and extends his arm towards the spell to remove the enchantment.

"Dispel," he bellows.

The sound restores instantly.

"Fuck you, dad," Noctis retorts. A blue aura looms over his face.

Gladio eyes widen. He cups his hand over his mouth, concerned and confused, curiosity getting the better of him. Chills run across his body. He leans forward as Noctis continues countless curses regarding his father. The blue aura dissipates moments later like a smokescreen. Dark bruises form above Noctis' eye.

Noctis clasps his hands together and whispers chants inaudibly. With his eyes closed, he brings one hand in front of his face, the blue aura returns, and the bruises disappear in an instance.

"You make this shit impossible to cover up," he says with a nervous hysterical laugh. Tears fall down the Prince's face like a heavy storm as he looks into his reflection. His sorrow and despair hit Gladio like a knife to his back. "What good is white magic when I can't heal these fucking thoughts!" Noctis howls so loud Gladio swears the Regalia's windows will break. His voice echoes around the room, until only the sounds of running water remain.

He wheezes after the roar and splashing some water on his face and whispers countless self-reassuring statements to himself.

"It's ok, Noct," he says. "He can't get me here."

"I'm free for another few days." he assures himself while taking a few steps back.

"I can hide better next time."

"Chill, Chill, your friends'll see you like this."

He pats his face dry and takes several deep breaths, staring upward with his eyes shut, hands clasped over his forehead. Noctis lets out a few more cries, begging for things to get better at home, cursing his father for what he's done, and blaming himself for how he was born.

"Okay," he whispers to himself. Noctis takes a deep breath and turns to leave, hands running through his hair while the barrier to the restroom dissipates in a blue mist.

The lunch hour passes as if the events never happened. Noctis laughs heartily with his few friends, but Gladio knew it was all an act. He dismisses the spell with a wave of his hand and heaves a defeated sigh.

"Regis..." Gladio mutters to himself.

He surely couldn't do this. Gladio tells himself. He'd never go this far.

"Damnit," Gladio says. The car rattles as his hand collides with a loud thud against the door frame. Gladio sits in silence, pondering on Noctis' meltdown he witnessed. With his thoughts frayed, he buries one hand into his head and gnaws on his lip.

Please let this be a joke... He begs to himself.

He fidgets around in the car, hoping to find solace in the silence, but the calm instead drives him near madness.

The day continues on into the afternoon hours, and the view changes from full sunshine to meager sunlight poking in and out through the clouds as they move along, leaving blotches of light across Insomnia's school building. The birdsong fades to a scarce chirp. Only silence remains.

Gladio huffs and sits upright, unbuckling his belt and climbing out of the Regalia in the process. He slams the door shut and walks down the long walkway to the school's entrance. Lingering birds scatter away as he takes heavy steps down the stone walkway. He groans and barges through the entrance to the school and takes an immediate right-handed turn into the main office.

The staff gives him a sidelong glance, his loud entrance still ripples faintly down the hallways.

"I'm checking Noctis Callum out for the day," Gladio demands.

"Oh, ok sir... I'll just need you to sign some paperwork," says the blonde office woman. She retrieves a clipboard and points to the signature line. "Right here, please."

Gladio scribbles a nearly illegible signature and takes a seat in a nearby chair, waiting for the staff to bring Noctis back.

"I'll go get him now," another nearby office-woman replies. She smiles at Gladio and leaves the office to retrieve Noctis.

A knock comes from the classroom door. Noctis ignores it, figuring his literature schoolwork would be more important. He continues to flip through his textbook, mummers are audible throughout the classroom, but Noctis continues to tune them out.

"Mr. Callum!" The voice felt like it would cause the classroom to shake.

Noctis bolts upright to the sight of a red-haired woman dressed in a white uniform.

"You're being checked out of school for the day," she explains.

Oh shit. Sweat collects around his palms while fear traces a finger around his mind. Dad.. why?

"Right, coming," Noctis says flatly.

He collects his bag and walks out of the classroom and down the hallway with the woman that called him in there.

"Whoever's picking you up came in a pissed off mood..." the woman says, her tone hushed.

Numbness spreads across Noctis' body. The world around him begins to spin, but anxiety holds him in a locked embrace. He sighs, defeated.

Maybe he'll get it over with quickly this time. He thinks, trying to find a single positive outcome in the grim situation.

The office doors come into view. Noctis closes his eyes as he walks through the door, his head hangs down towards the floor. Memories from earlier in the morning flood his mind, but he holds his gaze firm at the floor while the school officials complete the needed paperwork to get him out of school for the day.

A familiar hand falls on his shoulder and, suddenly, he's broken from his trance.

"G-Gladio?" Noctis expression changes from blank to shocked.

"You look like you seen a ghost, kid. I said I'm picking you up early," Gladio replies.

He holds his arm on Noctis' shoulder and nudges him forward to lead them outside the office door. Questions fly through Noctis' mind. Why so early? Why now?

"Yeah, but... I still have like 5 hours of class left.."

Gladio looks down at Noctis as they walk towards the regalia down the stone path.

"Well, that's five hours for you to explain what's going on with your father."


	3. Confession

Gladio casts a bitter stare towards Noctis. Noctis keeps his gaze locked to the floorboard of the regalia like glue, ignoring Gladio's silent attempts at prying information from him. Sounds of keys clinking echo within the car as Gladio starts the regalia with a wistful sigh.

"Noct, tell me what the hell happened," Gladio says. He reaches around to Noctis' shoulder to cradle it with a gentle touch."You can tell me anything."

Noctis places his fingers across his forehead and closes his eyes. Gladio'squestioning freezes him as if thousands of needles pinned him in place. Low hums echo from the regalia as Gladio steers outside of the school's parking lot.

"Gladio..." Noctis mouths. Gladio catches it outside the corner of his eye.

"Noct?" Gladio asks, his eyes glance drifting between Noctis and the road.

"I'm sorry, but It's all screwed up and complicated," Noctis replies. He bites his lip and turns his head towards the window, glancing outside the familiar scenery absentmindedly. He shakes his head and continues. "Gladio, I… uh... overreacted to something my dad did this morning."

"Accidentally giving you a black eye? Come on, Noct. You can't overreact about that. Tell me everything that happened."

Noctis shakes his head and huffs, he closes his eyes again. "I don't know... He thought I was a thief or something when he came home, I think. He did it out of self-defense I'm pret-"

"Bullshit!"

The car screeches as Gladio slams on the breaks, propelling Noctis forward. The sudden motion causes Noctis to rock back and forth, and a wave of vertigo takes over. With a grunt, Noctis turns to meet Gladio's intense glare, but it's broken only seconds later. His breathing speeds up like the winds from a storm. It's as if waves from the ocean pushed him underwater, gasping for air.

"I... can't tell you. I'm s-sorry, Gladio," he says just above a whisper.

Gladio shakes his head, "Noctis, listen... I heard most of what you said today. Not only as your shield but as someone who just gives a shit, tell me how long this has been going on."

"It's not gonna change anything if I tell you. His word is always right. I'm a fucking worthless white mage!"

Tears pool from Noctis' face with the occasional hic, and a comforting yet firm hand presses on his shoulder.

_I'd give anything to freeze time here._ He thinks.

Days of wondering if he'd ever be able to reveal what happened come undone. Gladio's reassuring hand and somber, empathetic stare give Noctis comfort, despite the many gruesome days to come with his father. He smiles against the tears, figuring there's nothing left to lose.

"It's become a daily thing almost," Noctis says, feeling like a weight has lifted off him. "Gladio, nothing I do works. I've tried hiding from him and changing my schedule to avoid him."

Gladio furrows his brows with concern and takes his hand away from Noctis, resuming the drive forward. A silence encompasses the two as Gladio drives down Insomnia's busy streets.

"I've gotten used to it, honestly… it doesn't hurt that bad, and I'll be moved out in a few years anyway," Noctis continues, trying to deter the conversation away.

"Noctis..." Gladio sights. "I can't let you stay there. You can't become desensitized to this abuse. As a prince you'll eventually lead everyone, you know? You'll be the one in charge."

"What am I supposed to do? Cry and pray to the Astrals shit gets better?"

"You can start by finally telling me everything. I'll drive us to my place for a bit so we don't have to worry about your dad. I want to help you, Noctis."

Noctis nods his head and sinks further into his seat and remains silent as Gladio makes what feels like the longest drive of Noctis' life to his house.

Everything happens in a blur. Gladio throws the door to the regalia open with a forceful shove. The whole interior shakes, but Noctis gazes blankly to the dashboard, blissfully ignorant. The car door slamming shut jolts Noctis from his trance, and his eyes dart side to side. Noctis completely forgets he isn't going home. Reality overcomes his confusion as his eyes lock on Gladio's frustrated leer. Instinctively, he looks away—climbing out of the car.

He walks towards Gladio and avoids eye contact, trailing behind him as they climb the staircase to the third floor. Their footsteps echo one after the other while Gladio reaches into his pocket for his keys as he walks towards the door.

Noctis sets his back against the cold brick wall, waiting for Gladio to open the door to his home. He gazes into the distance, still weighing his options. An urge to remain silent entices him, but the truth exploding and his situation possibly changing moves him an inch outward from the silence.

"Gladio..." Noctis begins, his voice barely above the wisps of wind.

Gladio turns to Noctis as he fidgets the key through the lock and opens the door.

"Yeah, kid?" Gladio says. He takes the keys out of the lock and slides them into his pocket. Gladio's gaze changed from a cold leer to a somber stare.

"Uh..." Noctis stifles, his voice cracking with a cough. He scratches his head. Finding the right words is like navigating a maze. The possibility of a dead-end causes him to freeze for a moment like a statue. Familiar ropes of anxiety feel as if they fasten around his neck.

"Look," Gladio sighs. He reaches out to put his hand on Noctis' shoulder and rubs it reassuringly. "I told you, you can tell me anything. I mean that. As your shield, it's my job to make sure you're alright. Let me help you, prince Noctis."

As ifGladio's touch melts Noctis anxiety away, the words begin to form.

"He... beats me, Gladio. Daily. All because I'm a white mage," Noctis says, his voice croaks. "I've tried everything from learning defensive magic to using relics to hide, even changing my schedule. Nothing. Fucking. Works."

Gladio curses under his breath and closes his eyes. He cradles his fingertips on top of his forehead at the revelation. Noctis buries both his hands into his head and mouths countless swears under his breath.

_Fuck, why did I say this!_ He thinks to himself. _He didn't need to know any of this shit. _

Gladio stops rubbing Noctis shoulder and draws him out of his world of despair.

"Come inside and tell me everything else, okay? I need the full story," Gladio says.

Noctis forces himself off the wall and trudges inside, feeling both free and fearful.

"There's a lot to tell... " Noctis says as Gladio closes the door behind them.

"Yeah, well... tell me everything, kid," Gladio replies. He takes his shoes off and walks towards the nearby small kitchen. "Have a seat on the couch, Noct."

Noctis walks over towards the nearby living room and sinks into the soft maroon leather sofa. He takes in the surroundings. For someone sworn to protect the future king, Gladio's apartment is quite small. Old hardwood floors creak with each step Gladio makes in the nearby kitchen. Noctis watches Gladio's shadow turn back and forth across the white stucco coated walls.

Gladio walks towards Noctis with two glasses of tea and hands one over to him. Noctis immediately takes a sip, and his sore throat loosens right away.

"Okay, Noctis," Gladio says after taking a heavy swig of his tea. "So, he's upset you're not a mage born of arcane arts, huh?"

"Yeah," Noctis nods. "White magic is useless. Healing and protecting is reactive to him. 'No man can ever stand his ground by playing defense all the time' is what he says."

"That's nowhere near right, Noct." Gladio shakes his head while sighing. "Without a protector, the body count would just rise daily."

"But I'm a guy... Gladio. It's women traditionally that are protectors."

Gladio, with a groan, facepalms and throws Noctis a sidelong glance. "And the sky is fucking blue. Those traditions mean nothing. As long as you fulfill your role as king, that's all that matters, Noct."

Noctis mulls on Gladio's words for a moment. The power dynamics of white and black magic make little sense gender locked. Noctis knew he couldn't help how he was born.

"You're right... I guess."

Noctis sips his tea again and leans back in his chair. Uncertainty washes over him once again, unsure of how much more he could tell Gladio. Many scenarios play through his mind, the scariest of which being that Gladio becomes convinced Noctis is a liar by Regis.

"I know it's daily but... how many times per day, Noct does this happen?" Gladio asks.

"Usually three times a day. The only time I'm remotely safe is when I'm at school..." Noctis replies.

"Am I the only one that knows?" Gladio sets his tea on a small stand nearby and turns towards Noctis.

"Yes and no... You're the only one I've told, but I'm sure my friends know something's off."

"Well, as your shield, I've got your back." Gladio pats his hand behind Noctis' shoulder. "I can't let you keep going on like this, Noct;I'll curb Regis' habits. Even if it means removing you from the problem."

Noctis glances around the small apartment, taking in all the space available.

_*In this one-bedroom Crackerbox?_ He thinks to himself.

Noctis chuckles; being cramped is better than enduring what he'd have to with his father.

"Well that still leaves me with one concern... how do we do this, and why would he listen?"

Gladio bites his lip in response and sighs.

"Well, Noctis. It might be a little... confrontational. All I ask is that you let me handle it, okay?"

Noctis nods, unsure of what the future will hold.


	4. Endure Once More

An old grandfather clock ticks like a metronome through the Caelum hallways. Each tick sends a wave of panic down Noctis spine, the serenading droplets of rain on his windowsill subdue some of his anxiety. He opens an eye lazily. Moonlight shines silver rays of light through his bedroom's crystal windows, casting a low hazy glow that makes Noctis swear he's sleeping in the clouds. The rigid echoes from the clock and peaceful cadence of the rain continue for hours as Noctis lays in bed, recalling the plan Gladio laid out.

_ So I'll come in when he usually starts his shit and call him out on it, _Noctis recalls Gladio saying. He remembers Gladio's look of disdain. Gladio's pent-up anger brought more fear to Noctis than it would his father, that much he's sure of.

_ And Noct, remember... stay out of it. I don't want him flying off the deep end, okay? _ Noctis remembers simply nodding, but knows that if Gladio were to be harmed, he would only have himself to blame.

Different scenarios play through his mind. Gladio injuring himself when confronting his father is one possibility, but nothing pales to the fear Noctis feels for his father convincing Gladio he lied about everything and twisting Noctis' own story against him. A bitter feeling creeps up on him at just the thought.

_ That won't happen, _Noctis reassures himself. He repeats the phrase over and over, shaking his head slightly at the repulsive scenario.

He turns over and buries himself tighter into the sheets. Through the constant anxiety and onslaught of depressing thoughts, the time seems to tick as if seconds are minutes, and minutes hours. A quick peek over to the wall clock confirms he only has five minutes until he would have to leave the comfort of his bed.

Noctis holds his breath, mentally preparing himself for a final beating from his father. He feels as if his father already has his hands wrapped around his neck.

A loud gong-like sound echoes throughout the manor. Noctis winces and unwraps himself from his sheets, springing himself hastily out of bed. The upcoming conflict filled him with apprehension. He slides on a black shirt and a pair of jeans from his nearby closet and traipsed out of his room. He recounts the plan over and over, hoping he has not missed a single detail.

Footsteps echo down the hallway as Noctis paces outside of his room. The sounds give him little comfort, for he knows his father will soon appear in a routine fit of rage.

As if on queue, the front door to the Callaeum residence barges open with a thunderous crash against the wall. Noctis flinches, but remembers, he must be strong to make this work.

"Hey, Dad..." Noctis begins, waiting for Regis to find him in the hallway.

Regis' footsteps turn to and from different corridors. Noctis feels uneasy as the footsteps stammer closer each moment. Instinctively, he almost falls into his old habits of hiding from his father, but his desire of sticking to Gladio's plan kicks in. He remains in place waiting until Regis eventually stumbles upon Noctis.

"Stupid brat," Regis says with a growl. "You're in for it now."

Noctis wants to bolt from Regis, but he remains in place and lets Regis grab his hand by force and drag him into the living room. The vice-like grip leaves Noctis feeling like a prisoner, and he knew, his only chance for freedom lays in Gladio's shoulders.

_ Help me, damnit, _ he thinks to himself. _ Please tell me I didn't dream all of this shit up. _

Noctis' eyes dart around the room as Regis pushes him back with a forceful shove. He hyperventilates, scanning everywhere for a sign of Gladio. With every second that passes, the small hope Noctis held dwindles. Just when everything seemed to go right, he feels like he's now back in his own personal hell. He continues to mentally beg Gladio to show up anywhere. He sought safety, unable to cope with the abuse any longer. Just as he's on the verge of giving up, he notices out of the corner of his eye what appeared to be jet black hair trailing across the window.

Regis, who looked fed up with Noctis' cowering, raises his hand to strike Noctis, but just as his hands about to collide, another ear-shattering barge from the front door causes Regis to stop just a few inches from Noctis face. Noctis feels the heat radiating off his hand.

"Gladiolus? What are you doing in our home at this hour?" Regis says, releasing his grip on Noctis, his tone changes to a warm and welcoming.

"Don't play dumb, Regis." Gladio meets his eyes and crosses his arms. "I know the sleazy shit you're up to."

Regis snarls and looks at Noctis, his eyes flaring with a wave of anger that looked as if it could burn him alive.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'd like you to leave... now," Regis commands.

"Not happening. Not until you explain why you're putting your own goddamn son in harm's way." Gladio shakes his head and walks towards Noctis and Regis. "I don't trust you alone with him."

"If you don't leave now, I'm going to get the authorities involved and have you locked up in a magicite cell, Gladiolus."

"And if you don't stop abusing your son over something he can't help, I'll make sure our whole kingdom knows of what's going on behind closed doors," Gladio retorts. He places a protective hand on Noctis' shoulder, pulling him away from Regis. "I am his shield... and no one, not even his father, will lay a hand to harm him."

The two men stare each other down intently. Noctis watches and nervously shifts his eyes from Gladio to his father, hoping for things to take a better turn.

"Then I'll just have to deal with you on my own terms then," Regis replies.

With a snap of his fingers, Regis' eyes turn blood red, and a red aura traces an outline around his body. The magical aura hisses and crackles like a freshly lit fire. Gladio raises his arm in response.

"Sheltron," he says.

Outlines of grey shields materialize between Regis and Gladio, the hissing emitting from Regis' magical aura dies down to a whisper.

"Fireaga," Regis says with a cocky grin.

Funnels of flames ignite along Regis' arm. He outstretches them towards Gladio with a balled fist, and the outline of energy that once enveloped him seeps into the flames, causing them to grow and hiss. The sounds echo through the manor like a banshee's shrill. Regis unclenches his fist, and the fiery blaze of energy engulfs Gladio's shields. The metal only holds for a moment and turns a bright red color in response. They begin to melt down into what looks like magma. Searing red droplets drip from the outlines of the shields onto the floor around Gladio and Noctis. Noctis feels his head going lighter each second from the fumes and heat surrounding him. The fiery magic continues pressing into the shields, causing them to melt to magma and smolder away into smoke slowly.

"Enough," Noctis says. He throws his hands in front of Gladio, and the heat oozing from the molten magic nearly blisters his skin as he concentrates on casting a spell. Gladio looks back at him, his eyes practically begging him to stop.

"Noct please, let me handle this..." Gladio's voice trails off as he fell to his knees, the mana he expends every second brings a new, visible wave of fatigue.

"No Gladio, I'll handle it from here." Noctis pushes all of his concentration in his incantation. "Reflect."

A green veil appears between the two and Gladio's sheltron spell. Regis smiles smugly as the shields dissipate into a thick smog, and, from what Noctis could tell, his father most likely expects Gladio to burn from the magma. The flames reach down to the magical barrier, hissing and crackling against it like oil against water. Noctis clasps his hands in place and continues to channel his mana into the spell, gritting his teeth as the flames start to poke through the energy.

"No!" Noctis shouts. He gives another forceful channel of his mana and pushes his hands up directly to the barrier. His hands burn and blister against the dark magic as he tries to direct the energy away from them. He howls in pain as he watches the flames and magma slowly coagulate to the center of the barrier, pushing down towards Noctis and Gladio.

"You gonna hold that thing forever?" Regis quips with a dark laugh. He watches his son struggle to protect Gladio with glee.

"Shut up, deadbeat," Noctis mutters.

He hurles one last pulse of his mana through the spell, and the burning ball of energy ricochets like a slingshot towards Regis.

With no time to react, Regis braces himself with his only his arms and lets out an agonizing scream. Cursing his son's name several times as his arms char to a smoldering black color.

"W-water-wateraga!" Regis chants frantically.

Water appears from above him to douse the flames. Smoke fills the room and obscures Regis from Noctis' sight. Gladio looks up towards Noctis, a bewildered expression crept on his face. His eyes scan Noctis up and down for an explanation.

Noctis wheezes, both from the fumes and over-exerting himself. "I know... more than... white magic, Gladio," Noctis says between breaths. He straightens himself upright and watches as the fog dissipates and slowly reveals his father once more. "I've picked up on some green and time magic, too."

Regis stares at Noctis with a scornful glare, then casts his gaze towards the ground moments later. "Get the fuck out," Regis mutters under his breath. He clenches his charred hands into fists. "I don't care where the hell you end up, or when you learned this magic, but you are no longer welcome here. Don't come back anywhere near here until it's time for you to take over."

Noctis feels Gladio's arms wrap around him protectively as his shield regains his footing. "I'll watch over him. Just stay the hell away, Regis!" Gladio hisses. He turns his attention to Noctis and pats his shoulder. "C'mon Noct, let's go home."

Home... the word used to feel like a prison, but now Gladio made it seem like a haven of sorts. The endless cycle of abuse is over. Clockwork routine beatings now just become painful memories, and the onslaught of verbal abuse is no longer part of his worries.

Noctis does a double-take.

_ Is this real? _ he thinks to himself.

It's as if Gladio's protective grip and the seamless walk to the car aren't enough to prove everything's real. The drive to Gladio's home happens in what feels like a blink.

* * *

"Like I said... you're staying with me, Noct... he can't hurt you anymore," Gladio says as he embraces Noctis tight inside his home.

Noctis stays silent throughout the night, unsure of how to feel.

_ Am I truly free? _he thinks to himself as he lays on the couch that night, trying to fall asleep. He tosses and turns in the small space, but to no avail could find a comfortable position. As if to answer his own thoughts, Gladio walks into the living room as Noctis continues to shuffle around in his comforter.

"Noct, I'll take the couch tonight… go on, get comfortable and try to get some rest," Gladio says.

Noctis nods and uncovers himself.

"Thank you," he manages as he gets off the couch. Even a simple thank you was almost too much for him.

"I'll get us moved to a bigger place," Gladio reassures him with a pat on the shoulder. "Go on, get some rest."

Noctis nods and paces a few steps over to Gladio's room. He lays down on the spacious bed and sighs, the extra space definitely helps ease him some. He bundles the blankets around him and closes his eyes, letting the concerns with his father and his future fade to the back of his mind.

Despite having a new home and not having to fear his father, each morning would fill him with uncertainty he'd never fully recover from.


End file.
